


it’s cold outside

by convergent



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convergent/pseuds/convergent
Summary: In which Mike gives Will a sweater of his, it’s way too big on him, it’s adorable, and Mike realizes he’s in deep shit.





	it’s cold outside

So it’s cold. It’s really fucking cold. Mike entered his room, grabbing out one of his smaller knitted sweaters, and held it out to his best friend. Will smiled, and tugged it over his long sleeve shirt. It takes a second for Will to adjust it, and once he does, the sleeves are too long and cover his hands, so Will, warm and cuddly, clenched the fabric into his hands. 

Mike swallows. As he stared at his slightly smaller friend, swallowed whole by his favorite sweater, he realized he’s fucked. Totally fucked. 

“Mike?” Will knocked Mike from his staring, “Is everything okay?” 

“Yep,” Mike said a little too loud, stumbling around Will and grabbing his coat from the door handle. He, Will and Dustin were seeing the new horror movie playing in theatres today. Lucas was busy with Max, and who knew what Eleven was up to. Hopper said she couldn't come, that they had stuff to do. Mike and El had ended things after she started spending most of her time with a new boy she met at school. Mike had no idea how she managed to act completely normal, held normal conversations and pretended not to have “superpowers.” Mike was jealous and sad, still, but he still had his best friend, whom he had been denying feelings for for about three years. 

“Bye mom!” He shouted to her, opening the door for Will and trailing after him. They climbed onto their bikes and made their way into the small town. Mike tried his hardest not to get distracted by the adorable boy riding next to him. When he glanced over though, at Will’s sweater-covered hands gripping the bike’s handles, he swerved a bit. Mike gulped as they reached the theatre, setting their bikes on the bike rack and spotting Dustin standing by the claw machines as they entered. Dustin’s face lit up in a grin as he ran over to them. 

“Are you guys ready? This is going to be fucking awesome!” Dustin said with excitement. Dustin glanced over at Will and narrowed his eyes, “Is that Mike’s? It’s huge on you, dude.” 

“Yes.” 

Mike tried to not think about the blush that rose on Will’s cheeks, and convinced himself it was from the cold bike ride they just had. Mike shrugged, “All he had on was a long-sleeved shirt.” 

“I’m surprised your mom didn’t make you a giant bundle of blankets and jackets,” Dustin laughed, which made Will smile. Will laughed lightly, “Yeah, she was doing paperwork, didn't even notice. I kind of forgot my jacket.” 

Mike noticed Will glance nervously at Mike and then to the floor, looking slightly guilty. Mike had the feeling that Will purposely forgot his jacket, which lit up a fire in his chest. They bought their tickets and a big Coke to drink inside. They took seats at the top, Will in the middle of both Dustin and Mike. Mike sat the Coke between Dustin and Will, trying to create a smaller gap between Will and himself. Will smiled up at Mike as he sat down, pulling the sweater tightly around himself. Mike was definitely not blushing at the sight. 

During the horror movie, a dark figure with multiple arms rounded the corner. Mike glanced hesitantly at Will, who was shaking slightly. Before he gave it a better thought, Mike reached over the arm of the chair and wrapped his hand around Will’s. Will smiled thankfully at Mike, and scooted a little closer. Yep, Mike was fucked. 

The movie was over shortly, and Dustin rambled about different theories about the ending excitedly. The boys smiled at each other listening to him. Dustin was the light in every room. “Yeah, he totally got possessed,” Mike said, voice filled with sass as he rolled his eyes, “If he got possessed he wouldn't have looked so scared as he entered his house at the end of the movie.” 

“Maybe,” Dustin shrugged. “Are you guys hanging out after this?” 

“I think so,” Will looked at Mike, who nodded a little too quickly. “Did you want to join?” 

“Nah, I'm meeting up with Lucas and Max at the arcade. I’m still competing with Max for the highest score, dude,” Dustin narrowed his eyes at the thought. Mike chuckled, “Good luck with that.” 

Dustin and the boys parted ways, biking in opposite directions. As Will and Mike headed back to Mike’s house, the weather had gotten significantly colder. Will shuddered on his bike, “It's freezing. I don't like when it's cold anymore.” 

Mike frowned at the thought. “It’ll be really warm in my room. I can help warm you up.” Mike clenched his teeth, fuck. As if that wasn't obvious. Will smiled to himself anyways. Mike didn’t say another word until they pulled up to his house, dropping their bike’s lazily. They both walked quickly into the warmth of the home, letting out shuddering sighs of pleasure at the warmth. Will headed to Mike’s room, and Mike quickly kicked off his shoes so that he could join him. Will collapsed on the bed, “It's so warm.” 

“Yeah, thank god,” Mike mumbled, taking off his coat and putting it back on his door handle. When he looked at Will, sitting still on his bed, he said, “If you want you can take that off. I know it’s a size too big for you.” Secretly, he wished he wouldn't. 

Will blushed, “Uhm, it’s really soft. Can I keep it on?” 

Mike was fucked. 

“Yeah, you can bring it home with you,” He said without thinking. That was totally a thing couples did, not best friends. Mike closed his eyes for a moment and then joined Will on the bed. Will paused for a moment and then mumbled, “Will you hold me?” 

Mike was fucked.

Mike grabbed Will’s hand and wrapped his arms around the boy swallowed by his sweater. He breathed in the scent of fresh laundry and cinnamon, Will smelt so much like home.

He definitely didn't kiss Will on the forehead. Mike was totally in deep shit. Will glanced to the side to look at Mike, smiled sleepily, and then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Mike blushed, and then smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> someone stop me


End file.
